Opposites Attract
by xDareToDream
Summary: Opposites attract because they are not really opposites, but complementaries. Look inside for full description.
1. Siterly Love

Description:

Ashley and Spencer are worlds apart, but they have one key thing in common, they both love each other. The brunette takes a break from publicity and heads down to Ohio for a two-week vacation lake-side with her sister. Ashley meets the intriguing yet mysterious blonde who leaves her flustered in her wake, and they find themselves drawn to each other, but when it's time to go back to reality what will happen. Will their two worlds collide or will they detach and go their separate ways. Opposites attract because they are not really opposites, but complementaries.

CH.1 Sisterly love

"Ashley" A woman says, a microphone held out.

"Ashley Davies" Another man interrogates.

Ashley hears her name numerous times, reporters crowd her and the paparazzi snap pictures at her as she walks out from her two-story house in LA accompanied by her sister. Click, click is all she hears repeated by her name. The group swarms her with questions.

Ashley walks with a quicker pace towards the limousine as more and more people desperately crave her attention. As soon as she's inside she lets out a long sigh, rubbing her temples to relieve the headache before getting into the limo with her sister by her side.

There was a time where the 20 year old singer liked being in the publicities eye, but lately it's getting harder. Vicious rumours get spread, the paparazzi follows her every move, and the reporters never give her a break. She can't trust anyone; people try to befriend her merely for the fame and the riches. It's a nonstop fast pace life.

This is why she's going to take a break from it all. No fans, no reporters, no paparazzi, just a private week at the lake with her sister. She's already rented a cottage at Lake Delaware in Ohio for the siblings to stay during the week.

The limousine swerves before pulling into a parking space at lala land's airport where Ashley and Kyla hop out of the limo and roll their suitcases towards the entrance of the building.

"I really don't see why we have to go all the way to Ohio to get away" Kyla explains a bit sceptical of the plane ride "We could have gone somewhere closer, somewhere in drive's length". Unlike Ashley, Kyla wasn't familiar with flying on the plane even if she was "danger davie's" daughter; she definitely wasn't the rock star of the two.

"Yeah, but people in Ohio won't recognize me" Ashley replies "Plus there's beaches in Ohio, which means hot girls in bikinis" She finishes with a wink

"I don't understand how you get so many dates" Kyla says to the cocky brunette rolling her eyes in the process "besides I'm pretty sure people will recognize you anywhere"

Ashley just looks at her sister as if she's grown a third head "Haven't you heard? I'm hot and rich" She says dropping her designer purse onto the conveyor belt and stepping through the screening, a beep follows shortly after and the girl at security gives the brunette a look striding towards her.

"Turn around" The girl says with a stern voice and Ashley does as she's told.

"Well if you insist" comes the usual cocky remark from the brunette as the raven haired girl continues her search down the brunettes body as hands run up the girl's legs before coming around to the brunettes back and feeling her butt. "Whoa, whoa, not in public now" Ashley says with a cocky brow, and the woman from security shakes her head slightly amused.

"Sorry about my sister" Kyla says going through the security screening next while throwing deadly glares her sister's way.

As soon as the two are out of security Ashley finds herself on the floor with a splitting migraine "Oh my god, it's Ashley Davies" the brunette hears trying and failing at getting up off the floor. She opens her heavy lidded eyes hesitantly before looking up at an unfamiliar girl and wondering how she got on top of her, not like the Davies girl wasn't accustomed to finding girls there. A moment of clarity and Ashley remembers the fan screaming her name seconds ago.

"Can I get up please?" The brunette asks a little peeved and the fan girl squeals at the sultry voice. Kyla looks on laughing at the incident and the older girl glares at her. Ashley hears a flash go off and she cocks her head to the side seeing the paparazzi snapping pictures at her and she grunts at the photos being taken of the compromising position.

"What? I thought you liked having girls on top of you" Kyla says winking before shooing the fan away and helping her sister up off the floor.

The brunette wipes her clothes off before snapping back into the siblings regular banter "Actually I like being in control" she counters with a smirk.

"Whatever, next time you can stay there" Kyla replies walking ahead of the other girl.

"You wouldn't leave your sister behind" Ashley says, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Half sister" The girl retorts as Ashley catches up with her.

The two enter the giant aircraft and take a seat near the wings, Kyla takes the window and Ashley sits in the outer seat listening to her iPod. When the engine starts Kyla jumps and Ashley smirks, receiving an angry glare from her sister. The plane sputters accelerating, beginning to ascend slowly rising up into the clouds, Kyla closes the window blind and shuts her eyes grabbing her sisters hand and clutching it so hard her knuckles turn white.

"Better get comfortable, we have four and a half hours to go" The older sister says nodding her head to the music on her iPod.

"Ugh, thanks" Kyla responds with a grunt, playing with the touch screen in front of her to distract her.

Goodbye Los Angeles.


	2. I Saw Stars

C.2 I saw stars

4 hours later

Hello Ohio.

Kyla grasp's her sister's hand in hers again, preparing for the descending of the plane; the two are now in Ohio. The plane gravitates, inching lower and lower until finally reaching the ground with a shake, setting off tremors in the younger sister's body. Ashley looks over to her sister's tense body, eyes shut tightly even though the aircraft has come to a complete stop. Ashley soothes her sister putting a hand on her knee until Kyla opens her eyes and sees that the plane has stopped and others are departing.

The girls saunter out of the airport and into the fresh night air of Ohio, Ashley puts on her hood noticing the amount of people around and hoping she won't encounter another crazed fan, the sisters immediately locate a taxi to take them to their destination. When the cab comes to a complete stop in front of them they throw their suitcases in the back and get in, telling the driver their destination.

The yellow taxi slows down driving past a large sign reading "Lake Delaware". The car pulls into the small driveway of a wooden cottage and Ashley cringes looking up to the place her sister and she will be staying in; its half the size of their house back in LA maybe even less. Ashley isn't much of a country girl; she's actually the opposite, accustomed to the sky high buildings, the city lights, and the clubs. None of which can be found here, although you can see the thousands of stars here, the only stars you see in LA are the ones on the walk of fame, the city lights in LA obstruct the stars erasing them from the night sky completely.

The male driver turns around to ogle the sisters winking at the two, Ashley notices and rolls her eyes. "Sorry I'm a vaginatarian" The feisty brunette replies passing the driver a wad of cash before getting out of the vehicle.

Unable to stifle her laughter Kyla giggles at her sisters response before following shortly behind "yeah and I have a boyfriend" she finishes.

The pair go to investigate the log cabin leaving the speechless male behind. Ashley is first to reach the cottage as she hesitantly opens the door and steps inside the bungalow. It's not bad, to the right is an average sized kitchen containing all their appliances and food. On the left side of the cabin is a living room with a fire place in the corner and a small television on a wooden table.

The brunette walks up the flight of stairs wanting to pick out a bedroom before her sister comes. She chooses the biggest one dropping her bag on the floor to mark her territory. Stepping further into the room to view her surroundings, she leans over the window sill seeing another bedroom of a house opposite of hers. She begins to wonder who occupies that room before Kyla interrupts her thoughts and wanders into the bedroom.

Looking over the room she sighs "No fair, you got the bigger room" She says pouting

"Yeah, I also paid for it" Ashley replies smugly turning around to reveal a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Whatever diva, I'm going to call Aiden" The younger sister says before leaving. Ashley sticks her tongue out at the mention of her sister's boyfriend and watches as Kyla leaves the room.

She turns back to the window sill and gazes at the stars that fill the sky before going downstairs and joining her sister. "Ky, I'm going out for a walk, I want to see what's around" Ashley says walking to the front door.

"Wait, I'll come with you" She replies, saying her sappy goodbyes to her boyfriend and joining her cringing sister.

They take a walk down to the beach and Ashley spots a group of people sitting around a bonfire. As confident as Ashley was, Kyla was quite the opposite. She was a little bit shy and more laid back when meeting new people. "Hey" The older brunette says with a smile trudging through the sand. 3 pairs of eyes look up to see where the voice originated from. Three girls and one guy sit around a bonfire sharing laughs.

"Oh my god" two girls say in unison "your Ashley Davies"

"Your hot" the only male says receiving an elbow from a blonde who doesn't seem fazed by the intrusion.

"Yeah I guess I am" Ashley says to the two girls who come up and trample her in a hug "This is my sister Kyla"

"Hi" The younger sister says with a genuine smile

"I'm Debby"

"Danielle"

"Jayden"

The group introduces themselves except for one particular blonde, all eyes turn to her. "Uh, I'm Spencer... Carlin" She says before tilting her head and taking the earphones off "Sorry" she finishes.

Ashley and Kyla take a seat on the dry sand in front of the fire; the older brunette taking a seat next to the blonde girl intrigued. On the other side of Ashley is Danielle, who sits impossibly close to the Davies girl and sends flirtatious glances her way. The brunette keeps her eyes on Spencer instead of the persistent brunette.

Spencer wears a truckers hat, her blonde hair falling loosely at the back of it, she wears a black tank top and fitted denim shorts that bear holes in a couple of places. The girl is beautiful nonetheless and Ashley can't help but sneak glances at her. The singer notices the goose bumps on the blonde's skin, the night getting colder as it wears on.

"I'm cold" she says looking over to her oblivious boyfriend for comfort.

Ashley fights the feeling of rolling her eyes at the guy, but instead she takes off her sweater and puts it around Spencer's shoulders.

"Thanks" Spencer says sweetly, flashing an adorable smile

"So Ashley what are you doing in Ohio?" Debby asks with a smile plastered on her face.

"We needed to get away" Ashley replies gesturing towards Kyla "Too much publicity"

"Where are you staying" Danielle asks from her spot next to me.

Ashley nods her head towards the bungalow in view "Umm the log cabin on the corner"

"Oh really? Spencer lives right next door" Jay explains and the older brunette looks to where Spencer is sitting next to her, Jayden's arm around her waist. Despite the public display of affection between the two, Ashley tries to hide the smile that graces her face, tugging at the corner of her lips, nose crinkling adorably.

Spencer looks her way tilting her head in the process, melting the star.

The night gets darker and the group looks up to the billions of stars that fill the sky, except for Ashley who is more fascinated by the twinkling stars in the baby blue eyes next to her.

The blonde breaks the comfortable silence, yawning cutely beside Ashley "I think I'm going to go home, I'm tired" Spencer says softly stifling another yawn with her hand.

"Okay babe, want me to walk you home" Jayden asks politely, squeezing her hand in his.

"No it's okay you stay" The blonde replies with a smile.

"Okay, goodnight honey" He says with a kiss to her cheek and a hug goodnight.

Spencer gets up brushing her arm against Ashley accidently, receiving a smile from the girl. The brunette is next to get up "Um, I think we're going to go anyways" Ashley says rubbing the back of her head "we could walk you back" she finishes with a hopeful smile, and Kyla looks at her sister knowing all too well.

"Umm sure" Spencer replies a bit taken aback by the offer

Danielle gets up hugging the brunette unexpectedly "Bye Ash" she says with a bright smile.

They say their goodbyes and leave walking back towards the cottages. Spencer's arm brushes against Ashley's a few times as they walk. The blonde giggles adorably and the Brunette looks at her "What?"

"I think Danielle likes you" The blonde explains sweeping her hair back behind her ear with a chuckle.

Ashley looks at the gorgeous girl peeling her eyes away when brown met blue; it takes her a minute for words to fall from her lips "Isn't she straight?" Ashley asks saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"Her door swings both ways" She replies with the shrug of her shoulders.

Ashley just nods "and what about you?" she says barely above a whisper.

"I've never been with a girl but I'm open to new things" She says nonchalantly and Ashley finds herself bewildered at the mysterious blonde, wanting to unravel her.

"Well this is me" Spencer says pointing to the cottage and smiling slightly, she takes off the jacket given to her earlier and hands it back to Ashley, grazing their hands together unintentionally, sending tingles up the brunettes arm "Thank you" and with that the blonde walks up the driveway and into the house leaving Ashley baffled in her wake.

The sisters don't have to walk much farther until they reach their cottage right next door to Spencer's. Ashley walks upstairs when she gets inside and in to her bedroom flopping down on the bed. She gets up when she sees a light turn on next door in the bedroom across from her. Getting up and stepping towards the window sill, she peers out into the night spotting Spencer in the room. Ashley smiles to herself watching the blonde from afar. She knew she would like Ohio.


	3. Contagious

C.3 Contagious

Ashley woke from her slumber a little after noon; she made her way down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen, following the waft of bacon. She flashed her famous smile as she laid eyes on her sister who was cooking at the stove.

"Smells yummy" The older sister said as she took a seat at the kitchen table waiting.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kyla asked her sister who was now engulfed with food.

"Girls" The sentence came out strangled as Ashley chewed on a piece of bacon.

Kyla gave her sister an unwavering glare and Ashley contemplated "I need some..." she said between bites "coffee" she finished in a monotone voice.

"I think I saw a cafe when we were in the taxi" Kyla said with a shrug

Ashley finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink "I need to wake up"

They walked, the hot rays of the sun beating down on them as they approached the cafe ahead. The town was unknown to them, but the size of it made it easy for the girls to find their way around.

They stopped at a large sign that read "Sugar and Spice, and Everything Nice" and stepped inside the cozy place. They found an available table at the back of the room. Ashley scoped out the place, there was a stage near the back of the room, which at the moment was empty. Her eyes made their way around the room until they fell on one of the waitresses, a familiar waitress. "Hey girls, what can I get you?" came the soft voice of the blonde.

"Spencer right?" the brunette asked her lips turning up into a smile as she peered at the blonde. She knew her name she just merely wanted to get the girls attention.

Ashley succeeded and the blonde locked eyes with the brunette tilting her head in the most adorable smile "Yeah" she replied.

"Hot chocolate" Kyla piped up first and Spencer nodded writing it down on a note pad.

Even in uniform the blonde was beautiful, her blonde locks back in a pony tail, her blue eyes as vibrant as ever.

Spencer looked at the brunette waiting for her response "Oh um, black coffee" she replied with a small yawn.

"Straight black?" Spencer asked pen in hand.

"I'd prefer to call it pure black, but yes" She said confirming her decision.

Spencer cringed "Ew, no cream or sweetener?"

"I'm already sweet enough" The brunette replied with a wink, receiving an eye roll from Kyla.

Spencer put her pen and pad in the pocket of her apron before replying "If you say so" she retorted playfully before walking back behind the counter. The smile on Ashley's face quickly faded as she watched the blonde walk away.

"I like her" Kyla said grinning. In response Ashley rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her sister in the process.

Spencer came back with three cups, she handed Kyla her hot chocolate, and gave Ashley her coffee, hands slightly brushing against the other. "Mind if I sit with you guys?" She asked gesturing towards the third cup "I'm on break.

Kyla simply nods in agreement with a genuine smile, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. The older sister notices the two seated table, a smirk adorning her face as the blonde before her looks around "If you want you can sit on my lap" she says looking at the blue eyes in front of her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Spencer said with a raised eyebrow before grabbing a chair from an empty table and taking a seat.

"So what does almighty Spencer drink" Ashley asked with mock expression.

Spencer chuckled "Tea" she replied sticking her pinkie out and lifting her head higher dramatically. She took a drink of the sweet liquid and set the mug down, looking back into brown eyes.

Ashley scoffed at Spencer, but her bitter disguise quickly disintegrated, laughing at the playful blonde.

The brunette tore her eyes away to look at the stage in front of her; Spencer smiled following her gaze "Open mic night" she told the girl.

"Oh" Ashley replied with a small smile, the banter wearing off on both girls.

Ashley peered at the blonde bombshell, she was so contagious; her laugh, her smile; and even as brown met blue, Ashley kept her eyes in place transfixed by the blonde in front of her.

"We should hang out again some time" The brunette offered watching Spencer for her reaction, their eyes met and when there was still no response Ashley altered her phrase "you know, I mean with the whole group"

"That'd be great, they all love you" She replied with a giggle "especially Danielle"

Ashley frowned, jutting out her bottom lip "are you saying you don't?"

"No, I like you too, but your ego could sure use a change" Spencer replied teasingly. "Well I should probably get back to work" She said finishing her mug and getting up. Ashley watched the sway of her hips as Spencer walked back behind the counter, receiving a swat on the arm from Kyla.

"Ow what was that for?" Ashley asked with knitted brows as she tore her eyes away from the blonde.

"1 you're a pervert, 2 she has a boyfriend-" Kyla began before being interrupted.

"I'm allowed to look" Ashley said with a perfectly sculpted brow "as long as I don't touch"

"How long will that rule last?" The younger sister asked chuckling.

The brunette didn't respond she was too busy watching the blonde, her chocolate orbs transfixed on the girl. The two finished their drinks in silence. Kyla was first to get up, while the older sister snuck a ten dollar bill beneath her mug as a tip before catching up with Kyla and leaving the café with one last lingering look at Spencer.


	4. A Different Side

C.4 A different side

"Ashley, Kyla over here!" Jayden shouts over the crowd at the beach, swimming shorts in place and stomach exposed. Her brown eyes make their way around the group; Jayden, Danielle, Debby... but she couldn't spot Spencer "Where's Spencer?" Ashley asked the group sitting on the sandy shore.

Jayden was first to pipe up "She works till noon" Ashley nods hiding the small frown that's threatening to break through. She checks her watch when the group begins their usual chatter and attention is elsewhere. She cringed reading the number on the face of her watch, half an hour until the beautiful blonde makes an appearance.

Kyla takes a seat on the shore of the beach, the water rushing over her feet, but Ashley stays still bored with the small chit chat of the group. Instead of sitting down with the rest of them she moves her hands to the hem of her designer shirt and pulls it over her head, taking everything off until revealing the bikini beneath. When everything goes silent Ashley looks down at the group, that's when she notices the eyes that watch her belonging to Danielle and Jayden.

"Hot" Jayden said dragging the word endlessly on as his eyes stayed on her body.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the two "are we just going to sit here and talk or are we going swimming?" she asked the group before heading closer towards the water. She looked behind her shoulder seeing the others getting into their swimwear before she went all the way under. The colour of the crashing waves reminding her of Spencer.

Everyone joined her in the lukewarm water starting a water fight. Ashley ducked under water to get away from the splashes of water thrown her way, but when she came back up for air she immediately felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw Jayden smiling down at her.

"What the hell" She said angrily, swatting the strong arms away. Time wasn't on her side and after she escaped she looked back to capture sad blue eyes. The blonde quickly turned around and started walking away.

Ashley moved quickly rushing out of the water and chasing after Spencer, leaving all her belongings behind.

"Spencer wait!" The brunette called shortly behind Spencer. Finally she caught up with the blonde, but the girl kept walking, quickening her pace. Ashley gently took hold of the girl's hand, turning her around so they were facing each other.

Ashley could see the tears in the baby blue eyes threatening to drop from the flawless face of the blonde. The brunette pulled the girl closer by her hand, bringing her in for a hug and rubbing the girls back. Spencer leaned her head on the brunettes shoulder, taking in the soothing arms and the comfort of the Davies girl.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked softly into Spencer's ear. The blonde saw Jayden approaching them and her sadness transformed into anger.

"Baby I'm sorry" he said with his hands held out, ready to embrace her in a hug.

Ashley tried pushing him away, but he was persistent, finally she brought her lips to the blonde's ear again and whispered "Let's get of here". Ashley put her hand on the middle of the girls back guiding her away from the beach.

The shore went out of sight the further they walked, not even knowing where they were headed. They made it to a river with a bridge overlooking the rushing water. There was a park nearby where children were laughing and playing on the structure.

"I wish I was that age" Spencer said sitting down on the clean cut grass and looking up into the sky "I wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt" she finished turning on her side to look at Ashley.

"Except for scratching your knee or bruising your arm" Ashley countered with a chuckle.

Spencer shared the same laugh "exactly" she said propping herself up on her elbows "relationships are frustrating"

"You know, not everyone is going to hurt you" Ashley said peering into twinkling blue eyes "You just have to find someone who won't take you for granted"

"Thank you, for everything" Spencer said a smile tugging at her lips as she tilted her head sideways.

Ashley gave her famous nose crinkling smile in return "Anytime, so what are you going to do?" She asked taking in her surroundings; beautiful scenery with an even more beautiful girl.

Spencer hesitated sceptical "Honestly? I'll probably stay with him" she replied.

"What? Why?" Ashley asked taken aback "Spencer" she finished dragging the word on for emphasis.

"Ash, if you haven't noticed I live on a lake. There aren't many people here" Spencer said letting out a deep sigh.

Ashley frowned "But he's an asshole, seriously Spencer, you deserve so much more" she said glued on the eyes before her.

"People aren't perfect Ashley, I don't expect him to gravel at my feet" Spencer replied chuckling.

The brunette cringed, her body now dry from the rays shining down on them "I know, but you're so amazing, it's his loss if he can't see that" Spencer smiled leaning in to kiss the brunette on the cheek, causing Ashley to smile in return at the contact.

"I never knew you had a sweet side Davies" Spencer said after detaching her lips from the bronze cheek.

"I guess you bring out a different side of me" The brunette replied blushing, gazing into blue eyes as they stared back.


	5. Lead The Way

C.5 Lead the Way

The Davies girl is up earlier than usually, she has never been a morning person but somehow she couldn't sleep anymore after the clock ticked 8:00. Ashley got up and walked to the window gazing at the morning sky, the sun just reaching its full peek. Curios, Ashley checked if the blonde beauty next door was up, the lights were on and the brunette saw the girl listening to music on her bed. Ashley tried to get the girls attention but the blonde was oblivious, finally Ashley waved her hand and Spencer caught on from the corner of her eye waving back with a smile.

Ashley quickly snatched a piece of paper and a marker writing in big bold letters **Hey, want to hang out? **She wrote before showing the piece of paper to Spencer. In turn Spencer lifted a piece of paper back to the brunette with the words **Sure, what'd you have in mind?** Ashley thought about the statement for a second before shaking off the dirty thoughts and writing on another piece of paper **Give me the tour? **She showed Spencer adorning a smile upon her face **Meet me in ten** the blonde wrote back.

Ashley went to her suitcase not having unpacked everything yet, she looked through it trying to find something to wear. She wanted to look nice, by the time she found something to her liking her room was full of clothes. She put on the chosen material, a purple shirt and faded fitted jeans, big sunglasses atop her nose and sandals on her feet. The brunette went downstairs and wrote her sister a note letting her know where she'll be, Ashley then grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. Finally she checked herself in the mirror and left the cabin.

Brown met blue as the two met outside beneath the tall oak trees; they shared a smile as they began to walk down the dirt road, Spencer leading the two. Ashley peeked at the girl through the corner of her eye watching the way her blonde locks flow in the wind, the way her baby blues glow, and how her flawless legs stride gracefully with every step she makes. Spencer looks at the brunette, and once again Ashley takes her gaze off of her, ashamed of getting caught, but Spencer just laughed.

It was weird most girls Ashley met would fall all over her in the presence of the singer, Ashley never had to try hard to get a girl to like her but Spencer wasn't fazed by the rock star, instead Ashley was the one falling over Spencer, something the Davies girl wasn't accustomed to.

"So where are we going?" Ashley asks curiously picking up her pace to walk side by side with Spencer.

"Just the key parts of the lake Ms. Davies" Spencer says with a smirk adorning her features. She guides them down a dock, towards the end where a sea doo is tied up. "Hop on" Spencer gestures towards the water vehicle.

Ashley glares at the blonde "I don't know if you realize this, but I'm not much of a country person"

"I noticed" Spencer replies with a smirk, and helps the brunette onto the sea doo, grabbing her hand. Spencer unties the water craft and gets on, sitting in the front seat. She starts the motor and turns her head to the side to look at the brunette.

"You might want to hold on" Spencer says before she drives out into the sapphire lake, Ashley does as she's told, wrapping her arms around the blonde's small waist.

"Oh by the way, were going to get a little wet" Spencer talks over the loud motor.

"Can't wait" Ashley smirks thinking of how wet things could actually get, all waves aside.

Spencer laughs reading the brunettes mind "Perv! You have to buy me dinner first"

"I just might take you up on that offer" Ashley replies flashing her famous nose crinkling grin.

Spencer takes the brunette around the islands, showing the girl the lake. When they get back their soaked, and not in the way the Davies girl imagined.

"So, where to next oh great tour guide?" Ashley asks perching her sun glasses on her nose.

Spencer cracks a smile "You'll see"

The blonde leads her down the beach "You do know I've already been to the beach right? Ashley asks seeing the place the blonde brought them too.

"Patience" Spencer says rising a perfectly sculpted brow, she leads the two down a secret path and all Ashley can see is brush until the forest breaks out into a beautiful serene waterfall.

"Wow" she says looking around "it's beautiful here"

"Yeah I always come here to swim" Spencer replies sitting down on a rock and dipping her feet in the water. Ashley follows suit wading her toes in the water.

"Too bad we didn't bring a bathing suit" Ashley says a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Who needs a bathing suit?" Spencer replies surprising the brunette, and Ashley steels a glance at the girl "Besides were already soaked from the ride"

Her eyes twinkled and her blonde hair shined flowing in the breeze, the sun beat down on her face making her look even more breathtaking, shining on every flawless inch on her perfect figure.

Ashley regains her focus looking back at the waterfall before them "Are you saying you want to go skinny dipping?" Ashley asks arching her eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that, but no" Spencer answers with a smirk before getting up. Slowly the blonde pulls her shirt over her head leaving her in a black bra, moving to her waistline she takes off her jeans next revealing matching undies. Ashley watches the girl her breathe hitching at the sight of the blonde beauty's toned body. The blonde smirks down at the brunette before jumping into the water, splashing Ashley. The brunette stares at the girl in a daze, shocked.

"Are you coming in or not?" Spencer asks the brunette with a giggle who's still perched on the rock.

Ocean blue eyes take capture of brown orbs "Well I'd much rather watch you swim, but if you insist" Ashley finishes with one of her famous seductive smirks before pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it to the pile Spencer put her clothes in, she moves to her jeans and peels them off adding It to the pile, she then takes her shoes and socks off and turns to Spencer who had been watching her change. Smiling to herself Ashley joins the blonde in the lukewarm water, jumping in and splashing Spencer the same way she did earlier.

The blonde splashes the brunette back with a smile and Ashley ducks, diving underwater and coming up behind Spencer to splash her instead, but Spencer gets her back cornering the girl against the waterfalls rock wall. The two come together Ashley moving in closer till their bodies are up against each other, skin to skin, their breathes mingled; mixing together at the close proximity. Ashley leans in, their lips inches apart, feeling Spencer's breath on her lips, the brunette tilts her head inching closer to the girl, her heart picking up a faster pace.

"I'm not that easy Davies" Spencer says before moving away and flashing the girl a smirk, leaving the brunette flustered.

They walked back to the cabins together brushing hands every now and then sending goose bumps up Ashley's arm. When they finally reached their cabins they turned to each other brown meeting baby blue, both nervous.

They spoke at the same time calling the others name, sharing a smile and a small chuckle when it happened.

"You first" Ashley said to the blonde, but Spencer shook her head.

"You" She replied

Ashley shifted from foot to foot "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out" she said ducking her head "you know with me and Kyla"

"Oh" The blonde replied "I was going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner at my house"

They shared another smile, mirroring the others.

"I dragged Kyla all the way out here, I should probably spend some time with her" The brunette said softly "But if you want to come over?" she finished fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Spencer smiled "I would, but my brother's down from college were having a family dinner, so I should probably..." she replied pointing her finger towards the house.

"Yeah" Ashley said confirming, both still gazing into the deep eyes before them.

"Tomorrow? " Spencer asked

"Yeah, tomorrow" Ashley confirmed with a smile.

Neither one moved "So how did you like the tour?" Spencer questioned her blue eyes boring into brown.

"I think I like my tour guide more." The words escaped Ashley's lips before she could think better of it, and they both shared goodbyes before they walked in opposite directions and into the cabins before them.


	6. Under Her Spell

I'll try to upload daily, I don't start school again until the 11th, but when it starts up again the uploads will probably take a bit longer. I have the story done up to the 13th chapter so far, so it'll be fairly quick. Get ready for some hot dancing ;)

C.6 Under Her Spell

The next night, when the sun died down and the moon made its appearance. The blonde had proposed that the group hang out again later that night and Ashley agreed, wanting to bring her sister first if Spencer was going to bring her jack ass of a boyfriend. The pair had met back outside the same oak trees, this time an extra four people by their side, the same girls that were at the beach the day before. The six of them start off down the gravel road, walking to their destination unknown to the sisters.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Kyla asks piping up and breaking the silence. Ashley stared at Spencer who had changed from her earlier wet clothes. She was now wearing a sapphire blue dress cutting off at her thighs above her knees, the dress matching her eyes; she wore her blonde locks in a ponytail, and this time she brought a sweater in hand. Spencer caught on and ducked her head bashfully, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Were going to a party" Jayden explains to the new girls in town, taking Spencer's hand in his.

"Oh" Ashley says dazed keeping her gaze on the blonde and the hand that's not hers holding Spencer's. "I thought you guys didn't have clubs"

"No it's a house party" Spencer says sharing a look with the Davies girl.

"And where exactly is this house?" Kyla asks sensing the tension between the two.

"In walking distance" Dani says her eyes transfixed on the hot brunette in front of her.

"Isn't everything" The brunette asks sarcastically, and it doesn't take the group long to reach their destination, walking up the drive and into the house, the loud music could be heard from a couple streets away. Ashley perks up just the slightest, asides from music her life revolved around daily partying.

The group enter the house and Ashley instantly searches for the alcohol, spotting it at the far back and grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff ice. Going back to meet the group Ashley finds them on the leather couches that occupy the room. Kyla, Debby, and Danielle take one couch leaving Ashley to sit with the couple.

She takes the seat next to Spencer, Jayden on the blondes other side. Ashley finds herself bored at the conversation the group are currently having. As the group drones on and on about sports, she sneaks a glimpse at Spencer who looks just as bored as her, slumped back against the leather couch playing with her fingers. Ashley places her hand on Spencer's constantly moving fingers, stopping the actions.

When Jayden notices he pulls Spencer closer towards him, stopping the Davies girl from going any further. The blonde gives her an apologetic look and Ashley gets lost in the deep blue ocean of her eyes, Spencer boring back into hers just as intensely. Ashley tunes out the noises around her; the debate on sports, the people chatting around her. She focuses only on the soft music playing and the blue eyes before her, avoiding everyone's glances but the blondes, focusing only on Spencer, erasing every other object in their way.

Spencer's the first to look away, peeling her eyes off of Ashley and paying more attention to her boyfriend. The brunette inwardly groans, everything coming back into play as the blonde takes her boyfriends hand and the couple walk over to the dance floor, where others are moving to the current slow song playing. The brunette watches taking a large gulp from her bottle.

Jayden wraps his arms around to her waist as Spencer finds a place around his shoulders, they move closer, slowly moving to the song. Ashley watches on agonizingly until the song stops and the two finally part, coming back to meet the others.

"That was... fun" Spencer lied through her teeth as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek snuggling into him.

"Told you I'm a bad dancer" He said with a pout.

Ashley looked at the two "Don't get too comfy Carlin" the brunette piped up finally and turned to Jayden "Do you mind?" she asked with pleading eyes. The guy flashed a smile probably excited about seeing the two hot girls dance. The brunette smiled confidently, used to the party scene, having danced with numerous girls before.

Getting up from her seat she looks to the blonde, offering her hand. Spencer debated for a moment shifting her eyes from Jayden and Ashley, before taking the hand offered. Ashley guides her through the crowd to the dance floor, a fast seductive song now playing. Ashley places her hands on Spencer's hips pulling her closer. In turn Spencer wraps her arms around the brunette's neck, blue meeting brown.

Ashley brushes her lips against the blonde's ear, whispering hotly "You look beautiful tonight" came the sultry voice of the brunette. They swayed to the beat coming closer together as they moved against each other.

She squeezed Spencer's hips pulling her closer, closing the small space separating them until their bodies are against each other, skin to skin. When their eyes connected again, they were now darkened, a sapphire blue and chocolate brown. A smile crept upon Ashley's face and Spencer mirrored it with her own.

The brunette moves her lips back to the girl's neck placing a lingering kiss on the soft flesh. They moved their hips in sync grinding against each other. She could smell Spencer's natural vanilla scent surround her as their hips thrusted against the other in pure desire. Spencer let a small moan escape her lips as their bodies met, pressing their fronts together. Ashley couldn't help but smile. Their breathing became uneven, heavier, mingled at the close proximity.

The song began to slow down, and Ashley milked the last moments of the dance as she swayed slower, Spencer's body following hers. When the song finally came to a stop they were still stuck in place, lost in each other.

Jayden cleared his throat beckoning the girls back to the couches. Hesitantly they broke apart, separating their bodies. "How drunk are you?" Jay asks the brunette when the girls come back and sit in their regular spots on the couch. Ashley could feel the dark eyes boring into her as Kyla watched her with a raised brow.

"Trust me, your girlfriend is hot, I don't have to be drunk" She retorts, and all eyes turn to her, Spencer tries unsuccessfully to hide the smirk attempting to adorn her face.


	7. Anonymous Girl Revealed

C.7 Anonymous girl revealed

The group was on their way home walking back towards the cottages they lived in. Spencer and Jayden held hands ahead of Ashley as the brunette sulked behind watching the fingers intertwine. Kyla bumped shoulders with her sister, giving a half hearted smile in her direction. After watching the two share glances and dance, she knew that Ashley liked the blonde. Unfortunately there was an obstacle in her way called Jayden.

They reached the sisters house first, and the group separated leaving Jayden, Danielle and Debby to walk alone. Ashley walked up the driveway of the cottage looking to her right as Spencer did the same, their eyes found each other's one last time as they reached their front doors, deep blue ocean orbs seizing chocolate brown eyes, they shared a final smile before entering their homes.

To Ashley, Spencer was still so mysterious, a puzzle yet to be finished. Ashley wanted to fit the pieces together, figure out the blonde, but she still didn't really know the girl yet, and she was curious about the complex blonde that always seemed to leave her flustered in her wake.

As soon as they entered the rented cottage Kyla looked at Ashley not faltering her gaze on the brunette.

"What" Ashley asked uncomfortably, seeing the look being given to her and shifting from foot to foot.

"Nothing" Kyla said shaking her head at the girl, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I'm going to bed" she finished as an afterthought and started upstairs. Ashley shook her head confused by the girl. The brunette followed her sister upstairs, having the same thing in mind. It was pretty late and she wanted to catch up on her sleep.

When she was done in the bathroom she made her way to her bedroom, she started to undress taking everything off and putting on a new shirt. She never slept in pajamas it was always a shirt and undies. Finally she got under the sheets finding a comfortable position.

But sleep never came to her; she tossed and turned but nothing. She was tired, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking, thoughts filling her mind. With grunt she sat up cocking her head to the left to see that it was past twelve and morning. She got out of the warm bed hesitantly; putting her pants back on and stepping out of the bedroom. Being quiet not to wake her sleeping sister, she took soft steps down the stairs and into the living room, taking a seat on the only couch that occupied the room.

Flicking through channels she found nothing, black and white movies were playing, cartoons but nothing to satisfy the brunette's needs, not to mention the television was the size of their microwave. Ashley was bored, isolated inside the log cabin, although she didn't have to be isolated. Ashley thought for a moment before putting on her designer shoes and stepping out of the cottage.

She started walking, not knowing her destination. Eventually her feet ended up on the beach, the sand beneath her feet. She walked further along the beach, farther than she's gone before until she finds a long dock before her going out in the water. She wandered down it seeing a shadow at the end. When she came to a stop at the end of the dock she was surprised to see who the girl was, sitting there with her toes dipping into the lake water. Blonde hair flowed in the warm breeze.

When Spencer heard the footsteps she looked up finding the brunette at a standstill next to her. An awkward silence fell over them and Ashley took a seat next to Spencer.

"What are you doing here? It's morning" Ashley says in a tired husky tone, breaking the silence between the two.

Spencer chuckled looking at the brunette beside her "What are you doing here?" she retorts with a smile not revealing the white teeth behind those luscious lips, not reaching its full extent.

Ashley nodded "good point" she broke the eye contact, looking back into the lake. The moon glistens off the smooth lake, mirroring the image, the only thing lighting the area for the two girls.

Once again the vanilla scent of the blonde wafted in the air the breeze sending it in Ashley's direction, Ashley caught the eyes next to her, enjoying the blue lake inside them more than the one surrounding them.

"I always come out here when I can't sleep" Spencer said answering the previous question

"I couldn't sleep either" Ashley replies, the blonde looking back into brown eyes, lingering there.

Taking in her surroundings and the beautiful girl beside her who added to the atmosphere, Ashley leaned in towards the blonde, but this time Spencer didn't let her get far at all.

"I have a boyfriend" Spencer said moving her face away from the brunette.

Ashley ducked her head "I know" she said softly.

"I barely even know you" Spencer continued with the same monotone.

"I know" Ashley said again, a little softer than the last. Silence followed and Ashley hid the frown on her face well "I want to get to know you" she finished.

"I know" Spencer replied looking everywhere but at the brunette beside her.

"Do you love him" Ashley asked contemplating whether or not it was a bad idea to ask, she didn't want to make the blonde mad.

Finally Spencer's eyes fell upon Ashley "I wish I did" she said and Ashley perked up just the tiniest bit from the words that fell from those lips, those lips she's wanted to kiss ever since the night on the beach.

The mood changed from intense to light as Spencer asked "What do you want to know?"

Ashley looked to be in deep thought before she said "Everything" and the two shared a smile.

"My name's Spencer Carlin, I'm 19 years old, I live in Lake Delaware..." Spencer said with a teasing smirk "How about you Miss. Davies"

"Ashley Davies, I'm 20, I'm a singer, Raife Davies daughter, I live in LA..." Ashley replied with a similar list to the blonde.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Spencer said with a hand held out, a smile plastered on her face, Ashley took it gladly and felt the same tingles course through her arm as the last time.

The banter died down as the night wore on, and the two got serious telling each other about themselves. Spencer started, and for the first time Ashley listened genuinely interested in finding out about the blonde and not just to get in her pants. They started talking about different topics, each taking a turn to talk.

"I do live here, but the lake isn't far from bigger cities in Ohio, I actually go to school in the city. My parent's work there all day and then come home for the night. My brother Glen is in community college in one of the larger cities of Ohio. My mom is a doctor, and my dad is a social worker. I just finished high school and will be going to University of Phoenix when September comes" Spencer finished brushing hair behind her ear; she then turned to Ashley who has been listening intently till the very end.

"I have a place in Los Angeles where Kyla and I live; I've been working on a new CD the past month with my producer. My dad Raife Davies was also a singer, he died in a car crash two years ago, that's when I met my half sister Kyla and I hated her at first, but she grew on me and now were as close as ever, my mom started giving me the cold shoulder when I told her I was homosexual, we don't get along well and I rarely see her, I graduated from King High school two years ago and so far have no plans for college or university" Ashley finished with a small frown at the differences in stories, Ashley having the rough past. When she finished Spencer placed her hand unto the brunette's sympathetically.

They shared their likes and dislikes, their rough moments and their happiest moments, their future plans, things they wanted to do in life, they talked about everything and by the end of the conversation they both knew more about each other than many others would, Spencer even told Ashley things she hasn't told her boyfriend. They grew closer, talking on into the early morning, the sun beginning its rise into the sky. They found a lot of common ground, and by the end of it they considered each other good friends, even though neither would say that they wished it was more than just that.

The puzzle was finished and it was beautiful, Ashley found all the right places and fit every piece in with ease. They themselves were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit perfectly together.


	8. Completely, Utterly and Entirely Alone

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I do have the story done up to chapter 13, I've been working on that chapter for a bit, and another story I'm starting for SON. Other than that I've been enjoying my break from college. Okay so here's chapter 8. I don't think your going to like this one, no Spashleyness, well except for the very end.**

C.8 Completely, utterly and entirely alone

The clock ticked 2:00 in the afternoon and Ashley decided it was time to get up, she had been up for a while, but she was exhausted from the night before and decided to relax, sprawled on the bed. She was eager when she woke, events of the previous night coming back to her, realisation dawning on her. She finally unravelled the unknown girl next door and she was eager to see her today. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

The first thing she did when she got out of bed was to look out the window, when she leaned over the sill and peered out she saw a piece of paper taped to the window of the blonde's room. Ashley had to squint her eyes to see the small print, but she made out the written words **Jayden wanted to have a night alone, so I probably won't see you today**. She sighed, ever since she got to the lake she's spent her days with the blonde, now she was stuck to spend it alone with her sister. _Bring on the boring day _she thought to herself.

She walked further down the hall and into Kyla's room, but the bed was made and Kyla wasn't in her room. She went downstairs to talk to her sister, but Kyla wasn't around. When she got to the kitchen table a note was placed on it, saying that Kyla was hanging out with Debby at the mall. Ashley sighed, she had been so focused on the blonde that she never noticed that Kyla and Debby had become friends. She cursed herself, she brought her sister out to the lake to get away, but they haven't spent much time together, instead Ashley's been with Spencer. Even though Ashley was happy her sister made a new friend, she was sad that'd she would be alone for the better part of the day.

Ashley went back into her room and took out a sheet of paper along with her IPod. She placed the earphones in and put a song on, nodding her head along the way. She started writing thinking of Spencer. Her pen couldn't move any faster as she wrote about the times she's shared with Spencer.

_I remember the day that I first looked your way_

_We sat on the beach watching the stars in the skies _

_But Instead I watched the twinkle in your ocean blue eyes_

_And the hand that held yours, wishing it was mine _

She got stuck and stopped, looking at the filled page, half of it was lyrics that were scratched out, and the other half was the start of a song she figured. She went to her closet taking out her guitar and trying to find the rhythm to the song. It wasn't much, and she was far from done, but she smiled at the progress. She strummed the guitar tuning it; her sultry voice filled the room as she sang the lyrics that she's gotten so far, trying different chords with the song.

She got bored and looked at her watch wishing time would move faster. It was around supper time and Ashley peeked out the window, no sign of the blonde. She hated being alone, bored out of her mind, she didn't want to admit it but she missed the blondes company.

-

They moved their bodies in sync as best as they could to the slow song that played from the restaurant, Spencer found herself bored, glancing at the wrist watch on her hand that was wrapped around his neck. She thought about another person against her body dancing with her, a gorgeous brunette with piercing brown eyes, who knew how to sway her hips in sync with her own, she thought about that night, that dance, and those lips.

But tonight was all about him, she swore to herself that'd she'd give him a chance, let him have this night alone, try to feel those sparks once again. She woke up late having stayed up all night with a particular brunette, when she woke up around noon she received a call. Jayden asked her to have one night alone, since they haven't had much of it. They usually hung out with their group of friends, and lately Spencer has been spending time with Ashley.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear softly and she found herself in an uncomfortable situation.

_I like her _

"Me too" She replied, not wanting to say the three words, knowing it would only be a lie.

Things weren't quite as difficult before she discovered her feelings for the girl, last night when they danced to that sultry music, and when they talked till early morning, getting to know each other. The more she knew the more she liked, she couldn't help it any longer and she knew the feelings were mutual. She liked her boyfriend at the least, but feelings fade and eventually there's did.

She spent all day with him, day turned to evening and they danced together as they waited to be served. Before the restaurant Jayden took Spencer to the golf course, where he usually played with his buddies, she stifled an eye roll. Although she liked sports, she wasn't a big fan of golf. She found herself bored, even though he tried hard to keep it fun. He helped with her swinging, but then he went a bit overboard, correcting every mistake. She found herself wondering what a date with the Davies girl would be like, even if they did nothing she knew the brunette would keep her laughing.

When song stopped they went back to their seats, and soon after received their dishes. They ate their food in silence, sharing glances and smiles.

When you first start to date someone, everything is new and exciting; the glances, the flirting, and those butterflies in your stomach. Everything is an experience; you never know what's to come next. Yeah, well that's how Jayden and I used to be, after a while things started to die down, things became ordinary, bland almost. I know him too well now, and we never really do anything new. He takes me to the same spots, we eat at the same places, and we do the same things. I don't feel those butterflies anymore, I wonder if I ever did in the first place.

Those butterflies fluttering in her stomach now belonged to the brunette next door. She was taken aback by the crush, never before has she liked a girl. Ashley was the one Spencer wanted, who she saw, felt, desired, not Jayden. He was wrong, she didn't love him, and she never did, even though she'd always love him as a friend.

When the meal finished, Spencer couldn't be any more relieved. Jayden paid the check and they got into his truck driving back to drop the blonde off. The truck came to a stop and nobody moved.

"I wish we had more time" He said rubbing the back of his neck, Spencer muttered a "me too" just enough so that Jayden caught on before they both stepped out of the vehicle. He walked her to the door unaware of the brunette peeking at them through her window. He leaned in for a kiss but just before his lips met hers Spencer turned her face so that he kissed her cheek.

From the window Ashley smiled at the scene before her. Jayden walking back to his truck a little frustrated. Spencer entered her cottage and went up to her bedroom. It wasn't until then that she noticed the brunette in the window. Spencer smiled, Ashley quickly mirroring it. Spencer took the same marker she used that morning and wrote on a piece of paper **234-1749** she took off the other paper stuck to her window and showed the brunette the new piece of paper.

A smile tugged at Ashley's lips as she grabbed the cordle**ss **and called the number given to her. She proceeded to watch the blonde girl across from her, missing the beautiful features from the day apart.


	9. A heart that beats solely for you

**Another update, oh and who can tell my when GirlTrash the movie comes out; I know it's 2010 but what day. I'm so excited to watch it, I miss them together!**

C.9 A heart that beats solely for you

"Hey" Spencer said softly into the phone keeping her eyes on Ashley

"Hi beautiful" The sultry voice replied, and Spencer smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she loved Ashley's voice.

"How was your day?" Spencer asked

"Not the same without you" Ashley replied looking at the music sheet in front of her "I missed you" sapphire blue eyes captured the chocolate orbs, smiling widely at the confession.

"Me too" The blonde added.

"Can you come over?" The Davies girl asked, hoping the answer was a yes.

Spencer contemplated, it was getting late and she didn't want to have another all nighter, she knew if she went over she wouldn't want to come back. Ashley saw the hesitation in the girl and she jutted out her bottom lip for effect, making Spencer grin. "What are your intentions Miss. Davies?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking we could have a hot steamy night of sex" She said sarcastically with a wink, emphasizing the last part of the sentence.

Spencer laughed shaking her head; Ashley loved the blonde's laugh "Maybe I've already had a night of hot sex?" Spencer countered, continuing the banter.

The brunette hated the thought but she never faltered "Oh, you have no idea how hot ours could be, you've never had hot sex until you've been with me" She said in a sultry melodic voice, making Spencer melt.

The blonde smiled at the rhyme the brunette gave her; their eyes were still glued to each others, getting lost in the blue and brown orbs. "You think you're so hot don't you, big rock star singer and all" Spencer said with a dramatic eye roll. The blonde had heard the singer on the radio before; she loved the soft and husky voice.

Ashley laughed, nobody usually shot back remarks at the singer like Spencer did. Other people who met the Davies girl would just stare jaw dropped, aside from her sister and the Latina back home. But Ashley liked it, someone who could keep up with her "When are you going to stop stalling and come over?" Ashley asked the girl next door.

"Perhaps I don't want to have a night of sex" Spencer said crossing her arms with mock expression.

"Fine, I just want to spend time with you" The brunette replied with her famous nose crinkling grin, finally showing her true intentions.

Spencer couldn't help the smile that spread on her face "I'm coming" she told the impatient brunette.

"Already, damn I'm good" Ashley said with a wink and Spencer just rolled her eyes hanging up the phone.

It wasn't long before Spencer stood at the brunettes door, knocking. Before she left she checked herself in the mirror, satisfied. The door opened revealing the brunette, and they both shared a smile mirroring the others.

"What brings you here?" Ashley asked with a smirk standing in the frame of the door.

"An eager brunette" Spencer replied nonchalantly walking past the Davies girl.

Ashley looked over the blonde as she walked past, seeing her blonde locks down, wearing a white t-shirt that fit her petite figure perfectly, and jeans that hugged her legs. It didn't matter much what the blonde wore, she was always going to be stunning to the brunette.

When Ashley never moved an inch or spoke, the blonde turned around to find the Davies girl looking over her figure. Spencer smiled, the brunette roaming over her body until she reached those baby blue eyes again, when she saw Spencer looking back at her, she quickly tore her eyes away from the girl.

Ashley gave the blonde the tour showing her the cabin, after they went over the kitchen and the living room, the two went upstairs. Ashley opened her bedroom door guiding Spencer inside.

"You're not trying to seduce me are you?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow as the door closed behind them.

Ashley thought this over scratching her chin sarcastically "Not unless you want to be seduced" she said with a wink in return.

Spencer immediately saw the girl's guitar leaned against the table; it was out of its case. She walked over to it and noticed the piece of paper on the table. Before she could read the whole thing the piece of paper was snatched from her fingers. All she read was _I remember the day that I first looked your way_.

The blonde looked to the older girl shocked "What is it?" she asked

The brunette put the piece of paper into one the desks drawer hiding from view "It's a song I'm starting to write" she said nervously hoping the blonde never read the verses "it's private for now" she finished.

"Oh" Spencer replied brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear "I'd like to hear you play" she said, a smile threatening to creep on her face.

Baby blues captured the chocolate brown eyes, staring into the specs of gold in the dark eyes. The brunette motioned for the blonde to sit on the bed and Spencer did taking a seat on the plush comforter. Ashley grabbed her guitar taking it with her as she sat next to Spencer, their arms brushing against the others.

Ashley's voice was barely above a whisper, strangled at the close proximity of the blonde next to her "Umm this song is called hold on" she said looking in the deep sea of those blue eyes. The brunette started tuning the guitar, getting the right pitch for the song. She then began to strum, her fingers gracefully moving against the strings of the guitar with her pick. Spencer watched intently, looking at the brunette more than the guitar, she was beautiful. Ashley started the first verse, her soft, sultry voice filling the room.

_Spend your life searching  
waiting in line  
I know you're holding on  
To what you can't find_

Spencer had heard the singer on the radio before, but never like this. Ashley and Spencer kept their eyes glued to each other, not leaving the others orbs as Ashley sang and strummed. She knew the lyrics by heart, knew the right chords by heart. But when Spencer's thigh brushed against Ashley just the slightest, as she moved to find a comfortable position Ashley's voice cracked at the sensation of the touch from the blonde. She finished the last strum and tore her eyes away to place the instrument down.

Their noses brushed slightly against the others as Ashley cocked her head to the side to look back into those blue eyes, neither moved and neither said a word. They were both lost in each other, far too deep too ever go back.


	10. Parental Guidance

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been writing more. Oh and I've been working on a video for this fanfic, I'm done it I've just been too lazy to make all the effects on it. So if you'd like seeing the story visually, tell me and I'll finish it xD**

C.10 Parental Guidance

Kyla walked in to her sister's room, taken aback when she noticed the close proximity of the two girls. Neither had heard the front door open, too lost in one another to notice and care. When they saw Kyla they both pulled apart, ending up on the opposite sides of the bed.

The younger sister was taken aback by the scene before her eyes "Hi Spencer" she said trying to rid the awkwardness of the situation,

In return Spencer replied "Hey" a little above a whisper. The three looked at each other, silence filling the room. "I should go" Spencer explained, getting up.

Ashley frowned, and the younger sister left them alone "Can I walk you home" Ashley asked wanting to spend more time with the blonde even if it was merely for a minute.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" Spencer replied in a small voice shifting from foot to foot.

Ashley followed her down the stairs and to the door where Spencer said her goodbyes, the brunette was persistent and didn't give up though and she followed the blonde outside. Spencer shoved her hands in her jean pockets as Ashley caught up with her, keeping up the same pace. The rain outside was falling down soaking the two within an instant, pelting them.

"Spencer, I'm sorry" The Davies girl said taking her arm and turning the blonde around to face her. Spencer looked into those brown orbs again, but looked away seconds later not wanting to get lost in them.

"For what?" Spencer asked softly, the brunette had no reason to be sorry.

Ashley contemplated "I don't know" she said honestly "I like you" she added as an afterthought.

"I like you too" The blonde replied.

"And I know you have a boyfriend but I can't help it" Ashley added nervously, her grasp on the blondes arm still in place.

Spencer nodded feeling the same way and the hand on Spencer's forearm dropped down and into the blonde's hand, intertwining their fingers. Ashley cupped the blonde's cheek causing the girl to lean in to the touch and towards Ashley; the brunette closed the distance, their breaths mixing. Their lips inched closer before they fused together as one, the lips of the blonde escaping a small moan. Spencer weaved her hand in the brunette's wet hair pulling her increasingly closer. When their lips parted, their eyes remained closed, relishing in the moment. Finally lids flew open and stared back into blue eyes.

Spencer ducked her head bashfully and entered her cottage.

Happy, Ashley walked back to the log cabin and went inside, where Kyla sat at the dining room table. Ashley joined her taking a seat on the wooden chair.

"You like her don't you?" Kyla posed the question, even though she was sure she knew the answer.

"Who" Ashley asks playing oblivious.

"Don't play dumb; you know who" Kyla retorts, shaking her head in disbelief, she saw how the two kept sharing glances, how they danced, how Jayden got defensive when he saw the sultry moves of his girlfriend with someone else, and just now discovering the two in her sister's room.

She knew Ashley all too well even though it wasn't until the death of their father that they started talking. She knew that Ashley never had serious relationships. She figured the girl would take Spencer away from Jayden and when it's time to pack and leave she'd spit her out like all the rest of the girls Ashley dated. The girl was never good with commitment, she usually fooled around with girls at clubs, but when things started getting serious she'd ditch.

"Please elaborate" Ashley replies, not giving up just yet. She fiddles with her fingers uncomfortably playing with her rings, unsure of the reason Kyla was being so stern with her.

"Spencer" Kyla says, a sigh following shortly behind.

Ashley knew who it was, she just stalled for time "What's not to like" she replies stopping the movement of her hands and looking at her sister.

"That she's available?" Kyla counters, raising a perfectly sculpted brow at her sister.

When the girls met they repelled each other, well more so that Ashley disliked Kyla from the get go. Eventually their hatred faded and they found themselves growing on each other. Long before Kyla entered the picture, Ashley revealed to her mother that she was homosexual and her mother Christine disapproved and vanished. Now they rarely see each other, at the moment the older woman is probably off in Hawaii with this month's fiancé. Now that Christine's practically out of sight, the sisters have been acting as care takers for each other, always helping and supporting the other.

Ashley faltered, not knowing what to say. She knew Spencer was taken, and she hated the fact that there was an obstacle in the way. "I know" she said ducking her head slightly.

"Ash" the sister began "do you really like her, or do you just want to get in her pants"

The brunette got angry knitting her brows together, Ashley spat at her sister "I really do like her"

"And what about when this vacation is over, when it's time to go back to LA?" Kyla asked

Ashley groaned, never before have she thought about that "I don't know Ky" she said simply no idea how to solve her own problems. Kyla put her hand on her sister's back soothing the girl with gentle strokes.

The brunette made her way upstairs, not wanting to think about all the little details. They liked each other, so why did it have to be so difficult. She picked up the guitar off the floor and brought it to her desk. She then proceeded to open one of the drawers to retrieve a piece of paper. Music made her happy, she loved writing lyrics and strumming her guitar, it made her push everything aside to deal with it later, made her forget about everything, except for Spencer. She was in her own little world when she sang but the thought of Spencer somehow stayed on her mind.

_I remember the times on that lake pier_

_When you started to share_

_I was mesmerised _

More progress, she completed the chorus of the song. Again the page ended up full, with scratched out sentences like the previous one. She was happy; she wanted to show it to the blonde. It was the blue eyed beauty who inspired her after all, but she had to wait till it was complete.

She looked out the window and saw that Spencer's lights were off. She smiled looking up into the stars, she has never been as fond of a girl before, nor has she tried this hard before to win the affection of one. But Spencer was different, special, and someday soon hopefully she'd be hers.


	11. A Change of Heart

**Here's a little bit of Spencer's point of view in the beginning. **

C.11 A change of heart

After that night Spencer decided she was going to break up with Jayden, because her affection belonged to someone other than her boyfriend, and she didn't want to drag the relationship on any longer. She knew the brunette was leaving soon, and she wondered what would happen if she did. Would they stay friends, would they keep in contact? What would happen? Spencer wondered but none the less she knew she didn't love him, even if nothing more than friendship evolved with the brunette.

That morning she called him, asking if he had time to spare. Jayden said yes and the two decided to meet at the beach. She hated hurting his feelings, hurting anyone but she had to, she was falling deeper with someone who wasn't him and she didn't want to lead Jay on anymore, it wasn't fair.

She was at the beach now sitting on the sand away from the crashing waves, watching the sun reach its full peek. She was early, getting their ten minutes prior. She had a lot to think about; last night, the pier, the dance, the tour, the best memories of this week belonged to the brunette, not even the date Jayden and Spencer shared outdo the brunette. She didn't regret the decision though, even as she waited for her boyfriend to arrive, her mind wandered to the Davies girl.

Spencer heard the footsteps creep up behind her, getting louder and louder as he closed the distance between them. She looked at him and he gave her a wide smile, oblivious to what was going to happen. When she didn't speak, he sat beside her on the sand and kissed her cheek, making it utterly harder for the blonde to break the boy's heart.

"Hi" he said breaking their silence; she looked at him with a small smile that didn't reach its full extent. He caught on and his sad hazel eyes looked away, he knew something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked wasting no time in beating around the bush.

"Why do you love me?" She asked looking into those hazel eyes, his brows knitted together in a frown.

"Because" he said and when he kissed her on the cheek she felt nothing, no butterflies, no racing heartbeat, no sweaty palms nothing, nothing like she felt when Ashley simply smiled at her.

"Why are you asking me this?" He said a frown deepening his features "Do you love me?" He asked with a tinge of hope.

Spencer contemplated what to say, she didn't want to hurt him "Honestly?" she asked, giving him a warning before she would let it all spill out in the open.

"Honestly" he confirmed.

"I like you a lot Jay, I love you as a friend, but no, I don't love you the way I should" She said her eyes finally meeting hazel orbs to show him how serious she was "Not like a girlfriend should" she finished.

"What the hell" he said his voice growing louder, his eyebrows knitting together

"I'm sorry" She said softly putting her hand on his knee for comfort.

Jayden flicked the hand away "Don't"

"I still want to be friends" she said looking out at the crashing blue waves.

Jayden's features softened "I don't know if I could handle it" he said softly, and she nodded her head understanding.

When there was nothing more to say and the only noise that filled the scene was the seagulls and the crashing tides Jayden got up and walked away, his shoulders slumping and his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

She swallowed hard, feeling bad for hurting him as she watched the view of the lake before her waiting till the footsteps faded and Jay could no longer be seen. Then she got up dusting the sand off her clothes. She walked further along the beach until she reached the pier, memories of that night filling her mind when the dock came in sight. Her feet took her to the end of the dock, and she sat down, the same position she was in not to long before, the only thing missing was the brunette.

-

Ashley slept in late it was a little past ten when her heavy lids finally revealed the brown eyes beneath and even later when she finally got up and out of the warmth of her bed. Still squinting from the bright sun that filled the room she walked to the window sill. When she peered into the room next-door she saw nothing so she dragged her feet towards her night stand where she picked up the phone, having memorized the number. One ring, two rings, three rings.

She was about to hang up but a man's voice finally answered "Hello?" he said.

Ashley fidgeted with the phone cord twirling it around in her fingers "Um, is Spencer there" she asked the kind voice "please" she added as an afterthought, trying to be polite.

"No she's not here right now" the voice responded nonchalantly "she's out with her boyfriend" the kind voice turned in disgust at the final sentence.

_Oh _she said to herself a frown deepening her features "okay" she responded acting more enthused than she really was. She untangled her previously nervous fingers from the chord and hung up saying her goodbyes to the man she assumed was the blonde's brother.

After she ate breakfast with Kyla she made her way back upstairs grabbing her guitar and the sheet of paper. When she made her way back she found her sister sitting on the couch that occupied their living room, taking a seat beside her. Kyla looked at the guitar questionably, and Ashley caught on.

"I started writing a new song" she said gesturing towards the guitar "I wanted you to listen" she finished.

"Sure" the younger sister said flicking off the small television "as long as it's not like the last one" she said with a chuckle and the brunette glared at her.

"Pfft, that was epic okay" She said flicking her hair back cockily.

"You look so good with me, and I look so good with you. You have me infatuated with those nasty things you do?" Kyla asked raising a sculpted brow.

"Hey, that was wrote in the heat of the moment" The brunette said defending herself "besides it's not like I put it on the album"

Kyla rolled her eyes "Yeah, that was the last girl you liked, I'm scared to find out what you made up now"

"She was nasty" Ashley said fanning herself, but she had no feelings for the girl, it was pure lust, nothing compared to the way she felt for Spencer.

"Ew, please spare me" Kyla responded, knitting her brows in disgust.

When Ashley picked up her guitar and set it on her lap, Kyla continued "I just know you'd feel so good inside, I love your eyes, your creamy thighs now baby, open wide" she said in mock expression.

"She did feel good inside" Ashley said wriggling her eyebrows and licking two digits, making the younger sister cringe.

"Perv" she said and stopped further banter before she received a full out detailed description.

Ashley chuckled softly "Are you ready to hear the song now" she asked

"Yes ma'am" Kyla replied confirming.

Ashley put the strap over her head and pulled the sheet of music closer. Clearing her throat she started, strumming the guitar with her pick. The only noise that filled the room was the guitar at first, Ashley nodding her head to the noise. Then Ashley joined in with the instrument, her beautiful voice in sync with the strums of her guitar.

_I remember the day that I first looked your way_

_We sat on the beach watching the stars in the skies _

_But Instead I watched the twinkle in your ocean blue eyes_

_And the hand that held yours, wishing it was mine _

_I remember the times on that lake pier_

_When you started to share_

_I was mesmerised _

She sang the lyrics she had so far, stopping only a short time after the song started. She wasn't far in the song; she still had a while to go, but she liked it so far especially since it was about the beautiful blonde next door.

Kyla sat dazed even after the song stopped "Your writing a love song?" she asked. The brunette never wrote a romantic song before, not even when she dated other girls. Kyla was stunned; her sister and the blonde weren't even together yet and she started writing a love song.

"Yeah" Ashley replied like it was obvious.

"You must really like her" Kyla said and the brunette ducked her head nodding.

They both went their separate ways when the phone rang and Kyla went to pick it up, finding Aiden on the other line.

Ashley went back upstairs with her guitar and sheet, leaving the guitar strapped around her neck. She sat at the wooden desk in the corner of her room, sitting at the chair with the sheet tapping her fingers on the smooth wooden table.

She started writing but quickly scratched the sentence out. Leaning her head on her fist, with her elbow on the desk, she wrote again.

Again she scratched it out, frustrated she thought about the blonde. Day turned to evening and she wondered where the blonde was. Was Spencer uncomfortable with what happened the night before? Was she spending the whole day with her boyfriend again? She wondered but the thought frustrated her further. So she thought of Spencer, her eyes, her lips, her soft voice, everything Spencer.

And finally she started to write, this time without marking up the page.

_It's your eyes but it is so much more_

_Because when you look at me I'm done for_

_It's your smile but it is so much more_

_Just the sound of your voice and I'm done for_


	12. Pure Bliss

**Lmao I love this chapter, you'll see why in a second ;)**

C.12 Pure Bliss

Ashley immediately stopped playing when the blonde girl next door walked through her door. She stopped and again hid her sheet, she was planning something special and she didn't want to ruin it by revealing the song unfinished.

"Hi" The brunette said a bit taken aback. She placed the instrument down gently and looked back up at the blonde.

"Hey" the blonde replied smiling with her baby blue eyes. The brunette had missed her while they spent their days separated, she scanned the girl again like she did so many times before, taking in the essence of the girl's natural vanilla scent, her blue eyes have a certain indefinable sparkle to them, alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief.

"Like what you see?" Spencer asked with a raised brow taking the girl by surprise.

"Hey, I can look as long as I don't touch right?" The brunette said regaining her confidence.

Spencer stepped closer to the girl and took a seat next to her on the plush bed, so close that their sides were in contact and their thighs were pressed together "Who said you couldn't do both?" Spencer asked baffling the brunette even further.

Brown met blue, boring into the other's deep orbs. Ashley leaned closer into the blonde getting lost in the deep blue ocean in her eyes. They mirrored a smile perfectly in sync, and they started leaning closer, inch by inch. Hands found each other, intertwining to find a perfect fit, their breathing became heavier, shallow, and uneven, mingled with each other's, their mouths closing in on each other, closing the space between them. Noses brushed against each other, Spencer's hand moved to cup the soft tanned cheek of the brunette as Ashley finds a place on the blonde's waist, holding her hips firmly.

Finally their eyes shut as lips meet relishing in each other, both trying to find dominance, their soft lips moving as one. Spencer's hand's move eagerly to Ashley's neck pulling her closer, causing shivers to run through the brunette's body at the touch. Ashley's warm tongue finds the edge of the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Access is affirmed as Spencer parts her lips, their tongues finding each other. Their moans are muffled by the hot mouth on theirs, sealing everything behind lips. They start off on a slow pace, but unlike their first kiss, things start quickening, tongues sliding against the others, heads tilted in opposite directions, soft lips fused, and hands wondering each other, their need and want intensifying.

Their lips part for mere seconds and the moan held inside escapes, taking a shallow breathe and looking back into the other's eyes, a new shade of darkness. And then their lips are back in place, where they should be, where the girls have wanted them to be for a long time. They kiss deeper, their lips moving in a faster pace. Gently, Ashley guides the blonde down on the bed, the brunette landing on top. Their lips still attached, Ashley runs her fingertips over the blonde's cheek, taking everything in. The scent of each other surrounding them, clouding their minds, their eyelids become heavier, lost in the sensation.

Spencer took over; needing domination she flipped the two over so that she was on top. She kissed Ashley's neck brushing her soft lips against the sensitive flesh, causing the brunette to moan. Spencer left a trail of kisses from her neck up her jaw and to the brunette's mouth fastening their lips together once again. Panting, both girls stopped and inhaled a much needed breath, looking back into darkened eyes. Spencer sat up, immediately straddling the brunette as she did so, and with just the slightest movement of her hips, she unknowingly inflicted a moan to escape the girl beneath her, as Ashley writhed in pleasure.

Ashley's desire increased as she took it a step further, her hands moving to Spencer's shirt. The brunette slipped her hands underneath, running her fingertips up Spencer's body and leaving goose bumps in their wake, Spencer bit down on her bottom lip unsuccessfully trying to conceal the moan inside. The blonde stopped any further movement as she reached out to grasp the brunettes hands "Let's take it slow" she said panting.

Now that the blonde wasn't distracting the girl with those lips, the brunette thought, clearing her mind "What about J-" she asked but Spencer simply responded by fastening their lips together again shutting the brunette up. When their lips separated Ashley tried again "You have a boyf-" she uttered but Spencer cut her off.

"Shut up and kiss me" The blonde replied before fusing their lips again, this time nipping and sucking at Ashley's bottom lip, sending a wave of heat to the brunettes core. This time it was Ashley who stopped it.

"I thought we were taking it slow, by the rate you're going, my lips will be blue and bruised in no time" She said huskily and Spencer chuckled watching the rise and fall of Ashley's chest.

"You're right, slow" Spencer finished with a sigh as she got off of the brunette.

"Slow" Ashley confirmed, growing colder at the loss of contact, and the warm touch of the blonde.

They sat side by side at the edge of the bed catching their breaths "So, what about you and Jayden" Ashley asked nervously looking anywhere but at the blue eyes.

"What about Jayden?" Spencer asked in a monotone voice.

Ashley grew frustrated, her brows knitting together and a frown creeping over her face "Well, like... he's your boyfriend and we just you know made out... a lot" she retorted her voice raising an octave higher, though still soft "and I like you..." the brunette said trying to get her point out but her mind filled with thoughts.

Spencer grabbed the brunettes hand; calming her "I broke up with him" she said softly.

"Oh" Ashley murmured, a nose crinkling smile breaking through on her face.

Spencer mirrored it "You know, you're cute when you're flustered"

"Am not" Ashley said jutting out her bottom lip in an adorable pout. Spencer smirked nodding her head.

"Yeah, well you're always cute" the brunette replied intertwining her fingers with the hand holding hers.

"Just cute?" Spencer asked peering into chocolate brown eyes.

"And beautiful and gorgeous and stunning and sexy and hot and cute, adorably cute and..." Ashley replied thinking of another word "and beautiful" she finished with a smile.

"You already said that one" Spencer said giggling.

"Well too bad, all I got was cute" The brunette said crossing her arms in mock expression.

"Cause you already know your hot, you talk about it all the time" Spencer said teasing "and I'm not going to stroke your ego"

"I know something else you can stroke" the Davies girl said with a wink, causing the blonde to blush.

"Pervert" She responded

Ashley chuckled the banter dying down "Do you have plans for tonight?" the brunette asked boring into blue eyes.

"Yeah I do" The blonde responded ducking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Oh" Ashley said with a small frown.

"With you" Spencer clarified, a smile tugging at her lips. Ashley smirked as she leaned towards the unsuspecting girl and brushed her lips with Spencer's softly, before fusing them together.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ashley asked when their lips hesitantly separated.

"Movies?" Taken aback Spencer answered with yet another question as her hands found Ashley's.

"Sure" The Davies girl replied with her famous nose crinkling grin, and she sealed it with a kiss as their lips met once more for mere seconds.


End file.
